


Breach of the Rules

by tigersharktimes



Series: Dare all Things [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Revised Version, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, Sparky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: The morning after is always complicated.





	Breach of the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005, already posted on my website, recently revised.

  
The following morning the storm had slowed down. In the blink of an eye they went through the Stargate and were back in Atlantis.  
  
The second they stepped out of the jumper, their friends surrounded them, cheering. Rodney gabbled on, while Ford and Teyla were bombarding them with questions. Carson wanted to do a routine check-up, but Elizabeth insisted that they were fine. She didn't know how long she had to bear this charade when she caught Bates staring at her.  
  
Elizabeth tried to stay calm under his watchful eye. The unfamiliar sensation of wearing no panties made her feel ineffably uncomfortable. The torn up piece of fabric was hidden in one pocket of her jacket, hence she couldn't wait for a chance to flee to her quarters.  
  
Aware of John's strong presence, only a few feet away, she forced herself to a polite smile. Having him this close but yet not close enough increased her longing for a quick escape. _The things we did just an hour ago._  
  
John wasn't looking at her. Instead he was glaring at Rodney, sharing her misery of being trapped in the midst of their curious and chatty friends. His anger was so blatant that even Rodney noted and paused in his endless monologue.  
  
She seized the rare opportunity. "Rodney, can we talk about this later? I'm really tired and...."  
  
The scientist raised both eyebrows. "How's that possible, Elizabeth? Haven't you had all night to sleep?"  
  
John smirked.  
  
She cleared her throat. "No... we were trying to figure out how to get back to Atlantis. Right, Major?"  
  
"Ah... yes... we did... did we?" The tips of his ears turned red.  
  
She sneered. _That serves you right._ "Fact is, we couldn't find any sleep because we worried too much about our safety, particularly the Major."  
  
His trademark smirk returned and he countered her daring look. "Right."  
  
"So, if you excuse us, please. We can talk as much as you want at the next briefing." She rushed off to her quarters and heard Rodney calling out her name but no one slowed her down, least of all Major John Sheppard.  
  


**********

Only a couple of hours later, Elizabeth was obligated to attend a meeting in the conference room that had been scheduled days ago. Exhausted by the lack of sleep, she could barely follow Rodney's speech, but that wasn't the only reason she couldn't keep up. Her mind was occupied with a different matter, a delicate matter that needed a proper solution as quickly as possible.  
  
She had slept with her 2IC and now she had to tell him that they couldn't go on. They just couldn't get involved. How did you break up with a man after you having spent only one night with him? A man you had neither dated nor ever told you liked him? Looking for inspiration she observed the team members surrounding her.  
  
Teyla wore a familiar friendly expression and looked well rested, stunning even.  
  
_Damn._  
  
Rodney was his typical self. Either he was talking or drinking lots and lots of coffee. Five minutes ago, he had asked her why she still looked so tired.  
  
_Just let it go, damn it._  
  
Ford appeared lost in thought. Whatever he was dreaming about his expression was no giveaway.  
  
At last she checked out the ranking military officer of Atlantis. Major John Sheppard.  
  
He lolled in his chair groggily, elbows on the table, the usual lazy smirk on his handsome face. He looked like a bored schoolboy listening to Rodney's speech under duress. At a closer look she noticed the shadows under his eyes. Obviously the Major hadn't been able to gain back the power which he had spent by making her come - again and again.  
  
Elizabeth's lips twitched. _Well, we were busy all night. He was indeed a thorough man... as well as pretty darn talented. What he did with his tongue... all the dirty things he whispered into my ear..._ she felt a blush creeping up her neck. _Come down. This is neither the time nor the place._  
  
John looked up and met her gaze. His smirk deepened and he winked at her.  
  
The simple intimate gesture made her look away. _Shit. I can't do this. I can't work like this._  
  
Rodney stopped talking. "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No," Elizabeth said, and exhaled. "It's just...."  
  
"I think we need a break, Rodney," Sheppard said, smugly. "Dr. Weir is still not well rested. Neither am I."  
  
"Well... okay. Why didn't you say something?" Rodney grumbled.  
  
"I just did," John said, glaring at him.  
  
Rodney made a face. "Okay. Fine. Let me know whenever you're ready to continue." Ranting and raving he left with Teyla and Ford on his coattails.  
  
Elizabeth shuffled with her papers, pretending to be busy. The tactic didn't work.  
  
John stood up and walked towards her. "Finally alone."  
  
"Mmh." _Go away please. Just go._  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Listen, John, about last night...."  
  
"Yeah?" He grinned.  
  
"I need... no... we need to forget about the whole thing and go on with our lives."  
  
His grin faded off. "Do you ask me to pretend it never happened?"  
  
"No, not at all. It happened and it was wonderful. But that's it. We have a lot of people living in this city depending on our leadership. The Wraith...."  
  
"Do you expect me to accept that our relationship is going back to being strictly professional?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Is that an order?"  
  
His subdued anger crossed over to her. "If you need it to be, then yes, it's an order."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
She winced, remembering the delightful moment where he had just recently spoken precisely those words to her. "I hope this won't be a problem?"  
  
"Why should it be? I'm no boy who can't keep his pants on because of a woman." He vanished fast and soundless, by all means a trained soldier.  
  
Despair seized Elizabeth and she felt the urge to call him back. _Did he have to follow my order so quickly? Couldn't he...? Jesus. I'm unreasonable. First I wanted him to leave and now I want him back and disobey me._ She buried her face in her hands. _I was so stupid to play this game._  
  


**********

  
Days later, Elizabeth didn't feel any better but rather like the most foolish woman in Atlantis or even the whole galaxy. She had set the rules and Major John Sheppard played them by the book. The smug bastard hadn't tried to talk to her besides work or meet her in private and for sure he hadn't tried to kiss her.  
  
_How dare him!_ She paced up the length of her office; well aware everyone could see her through the glass walls. Sure, she was mad at John but much angrier she was at herself. She longed for him to do all the things she had forbidden him to do. Night and day she waited for him to come around but he didn't. No, he pretended to be the perfect gentleman, the best professional 2IC she could wish for, someone without any personal feelings, at least not for her. Stern, keen and devoted he carried out his duties, that was good, but unfortunately he was also as cold as ice around her.  
  
Enough was enough she decided. Forgotten was the fact that she had ordered him to back down in his advances which put her in this position in the first place. She wanted him back. She wanted their trust and friendship back. She needed him to be there for her. It was time she reminded him of those needs.  
  
She left her office not minding anyone and headed for his quarters. _I want him. Stubborn. Flirty. Handsome._ She clenched her fists. _I'm a grown woman and it's time to set things straight._ She stopped outside of his door, panting. _I'll make him talk to me. I'll get through to him._ "It's me. Open up."  
  
The door opened at once and she caught him dressing up after a shower. His hair was still damp and smooth, his chest naked. _Oh my Gosh! Perfect!_ She gulped.  
  
"What is it?" he said, drying his hair with a towel.  
  
"I never saw your hair like this."  
  
His eyes were mocking her. "There's always a first time."  
  
She ignored the silly tease. "We need to talk."  
  
"You don't say," he said in the same cold voice he had saved just for her in the last couple of days.  
  
"How long do you intend to keep this up?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Pretending that I'm some stranger to you."  
  
He threw the towel away. His hair pointed in all directions, making him look like a hedgehog.  
  
_Adorable._ She blinked. _Focus!_  
  
"Isn't that the way you wanted it to be?"  
  
"You've never played by the rules like this before! Never!" _God, this is embarrassing._  
  
"You've set the rules, _Doc_. I just obey them."  
  
"Are you kidding? Whenever did you obey to my orders?"  
  
"I remember one night in particular...."  
  
Insulted by his smug grin, she whirled around and headed for the door. She never made it.  
  
He grabbed her from behind and pulled her into his arms. "Do you want me to break _the_ rules, Doctor Weir?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
For a second she considered to struggle free, to say no but... being so close to him felt incredible. _Kiss me! Take me! Don't talk._  
  
"Do you..." His scratchy cheek brushed over her soft skin. His hands glided upwards cupping her breasts.  
  
A moan slipped through her lips.  
  
"...want me to?" He caressed her breasts and the already hardened nipples.  
  
"Don't mock me."  
  
"I don't, Elizabeth. I want you but I need you to want me too."  
  
_Stubborn man._ "I do want you," she sighed, "but...."  
  
John didn't let her finish. A second later she found herself on his bed with him all over her.

She broke free, catching her breath. "I... we... can't. We have a briefing in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Fine. No foreplay then." He tugged at her pants.  
  
"Oh God... John..."  
  
"Sighing my name doesn't help much in stopping me," he murmured, kissing her neck.  
  
_Kissing my neck doesn't help much in stopping myself._ "You can't...."  
  
"You wanna bet?" He shoved her pants to the ankles.  
  
"I meant... we need... protection."  
  
He paused briefly but then he bent down to put a trail of kisses on her belly and further down. "There are... other ways."  
  
"Oh," she breathed and gave in. She wanted him. She needed him. There was no one else in the universe she needed more.  
  
He shoved her underwear off and threw it somewhere. Then he went down on her, touching her most intimate spot with the softest licks, claiming her to be his alone. He was as much teasing as he was demanding, giving and taking in turns.  
  
His pleasing caresses turned her into a molten ball of flame. "Yes...yes...go on..."  
  
He grabbed her hips and darted faster and deeper, driving her to the edge.  
  
A burning fire raced from her belly to her center. "Oh yes...John...please...more..."  
  
He licked her faster and more vigorous.  
  
"Yes...right there," she whimpered, tangling her hands in his wet curls. She heard him groan and felt his tongue pushing on, massaging her dripping center with eager licks. He made her hole slick and ready to be taken.  
  
_Which he can't...oh Jesus... at least not today._ A sudden urge to have him inside her overwhelmed her. It didn't matter what she had told him before. She needed his cock. She needed him to fuck her until she couldn't take anymore. She wanted to feel complete. "Oh...John...please...I want..."  
  
He tightened the grip on her hips. His tongue pushed yet faster and harder, thrusting in and out, in and out.  
  
The tension in every cell of her body broke and she screamed. Striking pleasure raced through her like wildfire, erasing the last sensible thought from her mind, leaving her shaking and whimpering. The world stopped existing for one perfect moment.  
  
He rested his head on her belly. "Good?" he said in a warm, velvet voice.  
  
"You are the devil, John Sheppard."  
  
"Only for you." He lifted himself up and reached for her face to kiss her.  
  
She tasted her own flavor. _Oh sweet Jesus. Simon has never...ever...._  
  
"Still seven minutes left to get to the meeting on time."  
  
"Sure, but first we have to take care of another striking problem." She fumbled his zipper down.  
  
"It's okay..." he breathed on her lips. "You don't have to...."  
  
His cock sprang into her hand. "Stop being modest," she said and pushed him on his back.

He didn't put up a fight but grabbed her by the top.  
  
"No time for that," she denied, sensing his wishes.  
  
"Oh, come on. I want to suck them."  
  
Sniggering at his pouting expression, she lowered herself further down. "It's you who will be sucked." Seizing his rod, she gave his balls a gentle massage, circling them with her tongue.  
  
John bucked his hips. "Easy! Otherwise I won't last one more second."  
  
"That's the plan, Major." Caressing the balls with her left hand, she sucked the tip of his cock passionately, and savored the first drops of his bittersweet essence.  
  
"Suck... harder... please."  
  
Hearing him beg filled her heart with love and she increased the rhythm. Hard as steel his cock bore against the roof of her mouth.  
  
"Good... so good...," he praised, clenching his teeth.  
  
A thrill of power gripped her and she sucked his cock to the hilt.  
  
He turned strangely quiet, only his heavy breathing was telling of his excitement.  
  
She let go of the tip and dragged her tongue up and down the length. At the same time she rubbed the shaft and gave quick licks to the sensitive spot on the underside.  
  
"Don't stop sucking me," he growled, gripping her shoulders.  
  
She smiled but continued teasing him.  
  
He grabbed her by the upper arms and made her look at him. His eyes had darkened to the color of a midnight forest. "Please... I'll do what you want."  
  
"What I want?" She smirked. He deserved some punishment for his behavior in the last couple of days.  
  
"Yes, for god's sake. What is it?"  
  
"I expect you to provide us with dozens of condoms."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Today." _I want you inside me._ "I need you to provide them today."  
  
He blinked. "Done."  
  
"Okay then." She bent down and sucked his cock down to the root. A choked groan was the reaction. "Mm." She dragged on his pretty member with quick, steady motions.  
  
Thrusting his hips upwards, he met with her rhythm, bucking and pushing just for a few seconds more. "That's it. That-" He came in a flash, spilling his seed into her mouth, giving a fluttering groan.  
  
She welcomed the tasty fluid, suckling him spent and clean. A little bit out of breath she lifted herself up and kissed his face all over, lingering at the spot of his right ear. "These ears are made for licking."  
  
A strange sound came from his mouth, a sound she had never heard from him. He sniggered. "Hey. I know I haven't the prettiest ears but..."  
  
"You have the cutest," she interrupted, shaking her head.  
  
"If you say so." He rubbed his cheek against hers. "I must be dreaming. I can't believe I'm right here with you. I thought I would never be with you again, Elizabeth."  
  
"I missed you terribly."  
  
"I was right here."  
  
"Yes, but not close to me."  
  
"I told you I wouldn't force myself on you."  
  
"Sometimes a woman wants to be..."  
  
"Wants to be what?"  
  
"Wants to be taken by the man she desires."  
  
"Why, I'm surprised."  
  
She punched his shoulder. "You know what I mean."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean and will keep your desire in mind for future activities." He kissed her most tenderly then, turning the arrogant proposition into the sweetest promise.  
  
Reluctantly Elizabeth slipped out of his embrace. "We have to go." She hurried into the bathroom. "I'll go first and you can follow in five minutes," she called through the open door.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he replied, suppressing a laugh.  
  
She cleaned up and got dressed in a haste. "Don't do that."  
  
"Don't do what?" he said, pulling his zipper up.  
  
"Checking me out like that. It makes me...."  
  
He seized her by the hands. "Makes you what?" He kissed her on the forehead. "You have nothing to hide. You are stunning."  
  
"Charmer," she teased, feeling her face glow with joy.  
  
"Just in case. What are _the_ rules I have to obey now?"  
  
"Watch your mouth, John Sheppard."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he repeated, smirking. "Be careful though. People will talk if they see you coming out of my quarters, looking all flushed."  
  
"I'm not looking flushed."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do say so, Major. See you soon." She opened the door and peeked out. The corridor was empty.  
  
"Maybe I'll arrive a bit later. After all I have to provide dozens of condoms today."  
  
She laughed then tiptoed down the corridor. _He didn't mean that. He knows he has to be there._ She turned here and there to find something similar to a mirror to prove John had been wrong. She regretted she hadn't checked her appearance in the mirror back in John's bathroom. Still too excited from what had happened before she had just forgotten about it. Without success she walked into the conference room.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late but I had to fix an urgent problem," she said, juggling with her papers. Noticing Bates' grim expression made her stop though. _Why is he looking that annoyed? Is John right? Am I looking flushed? Is it that obvious?_  
  
"It's okay, Elizabeth," Rodney said. "Major Sheppard is late too."  
  
"Is he? Well, I'm sure he will be here soon. He can't be far away, right? It's only a matter of time when he comes in and then we can continue to carry out our duties. Nothing is more important than the city of Atlantis...." Oh, my god. I'm babbling without reason, she realized, and stopped. _Rodney, say something please. Some utter nonsense which will make them forget what I just said._  
  
Rodney didn't though. Instead he was tilting his head and observed her with the same interest he would give to a new science project.  
  
_Oh please. Anyone,_ Elizabeth prayed. _Where is John? He hasn't gone looking for condoms, has he? He wasn't that obedient?_  
  
"Is something wrong, ma'am?" Bates said, squinting.  
  
"No. Not at all." _Stay calm. He knows nothing._  
  
Her prayers were answered. Unshaven, his hair the worst mess ever, his outfit slightly disheveled, John strolled in. Despite his sloppy looks he was glowing.  
  
_Do I look the same? Oh my Gosh!_  
  
"Hey, folks! Sorry, I'm late but I had something delicate to take care of," he greeted them, overexcited.  
  
Teyla and Ford just stared at him.  
  
"I assume it wasn't shaving yourself," Rodney said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, but something similarly intimate," John quipped.  
  
Bates ignored the typical banter. "Now that everyone is finally here let's begin."  
  
"Sure, Sergeant." John grinned at him, not in the slightest offended by Bates' impolite tone. Not today.  
  
Bates' confusion due to John's cheeriness towards him made Elizabeth bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.  
  
"Do you want something to drink, ma'am?" Bates turned his attention to Elizabeth.  
  
"No, thank you. I'm fine." A choked sound from John made her glare at him. _Stop this!_  
  
John started coughing. "Sorry."  
  
"Considering our situation in the last weeks," Bates started, ignoring the strange exchange, "I think a few changes in the security detail...."  
  
Though John shot her an impertinent look or smirk every now and then the meeting went by without any further interruptions.  
  
Yet Elizabeth longed to be alone with him to teach her 2IC a lesson he would never forget. A lesson neither of them would ever forget. She sighed and counted the seconds. Finally dull routine was done.  
  
Teyla and Ford left first, chatting along. John strolled around, stalling for time. Elizabeth did the same by putting her papers in order.  
  
"Elizabeth, something has come up that I need to talk to you about," Rodney said, shuffling with his feet.  
  
"Not now, please. I have a slight headache and was hoping to take a break," she lied easily. She caught John listening to them and saw his face light up like a sunrise over the ocean.  
  
"Well, it can wait for a few hours," Rodney agreed, wearing a peculiar expression. "Get some rest. You look like you need it."  
  
_What's that supposed to mean? Does he suspect something? No. Not Rodney. Neither does anyone else, right?_  
  
"But I thought we could talk about the discussed changes in the security detail," Bates interrupted, displeased.  
  
"I'll come back to you later, please," Elizabeth promised. "This headache is killing me."  
  
"Understood. Excuse me, ma'am." Bates walked out.  
  
"Some of us are meeting in an hour to watch a movie," Rodney turned to John. "Do you want to join us, Major?"  
  
"No, thanks. Maybe next time. Right now I have an important business to take care of. Afterwards _War and Peace_ is waiting for me. I'm way behind my schedule and have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"I see," Rodney said, shrugging it off. "Well, have fun then."  
  
"Sure!" John loped out of the room.  
  
"Godspeed!" Elizabeth murmured, hiding a foolish smile.  
  
"What?" Rodney said, puzzled.  
  
"I think you gave a good speech today," Elizabeth said, keyed up.  
  
"Did I? That's interesting considering that Bates did almost all the talking today."  
  
"Ah... yes... right. It's because of my headache. I cannot think straight at the moment. Excuse me." She rushed out, leaving her notes on the desk, forgotten.  
  
"Oh, I noticed," Rodney scoffed, shaking his head. "After all Mr. Straight-line delivered an entertaining show to tamper with your mind. It's surprising you two were able to say two words without grinning like idiots."  
  
Clueless that Rodney was already on to them, Elizabeth took a nap, though she was waiting to be awakened by her 2IC to keep his promise.


End file.
